1. Field
Inventive concepts of the present disclosure relate to display apparatuses and, more particularly, to display apparatuses with improved color impression.
2. Discussion of the Background
Red (R), green (G), and blue (B) data have been used to display an image. Additionally, an RGB pixel structure has been used to display images.
However, image data including various colors as the principal colors has been outputted through corresponding pixel structures to display an image, to improve the display quality of a screen. In this case, since the principal colors are different from each other in each step, the apparent brightness of shown colors may be distorted. In particular, if a color is shown by converting a color structure of RGB image data into a structure including RGB pixels and a white pixel, an apparent brightness of an image may be increased or reduced, according to a shown color. Particularly, if the brightness of a white image rapidly increases when a yellow image is shown on the white image through the RGBW pixel structure, the brightness of the yellow image may appear to be relatively reduced.